oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS The Flash (Sega VS DC Comics)
Sonic VS Flash is the 15th One Minute Melee, featuring Sonic the Hedgehog of SEGA and The Flash of DC Comics. Intro BOSS FIGHT: WINDY HILL ZONE (*Cue: Lava Mountain - Sonic: Lost World*) Sonic runs through the plains but stops in his tracks when he sees Tails hanging on a rock. Sonic: "Tails!?" He looks at Tails as it cuts to Knuckles fighting with the Flash. Knuckles: "Let's go!" Knuckles goes in for an attack but Flash kicks him and he bounces off the tree before Flash punches him in the face, finishing him off. Sonic: "Knuckles?" Knuckles: "I don't know who this person is... but he's too strong for us to beat." The Flash walks over and stomps the ground, looking for a fight. (*Cue: No Way Through/Shrouded Forest*) Sonic: "Hey, pal. I don't know about you, but I don't take too kindly to people bullying my friends." Flash: "You and your little friends attacked me first. I had no choice but to defend myself!" Sonic: "It's not like they would've attacked you without a reason!" Sonic jets off his feet and dashes torwards Flash. NOBODY BLINK! (*Cue: Crisis City ~Speed Shoes~ - Sonic Generations*) Flash throws a punch but it hits above Sonic, as the Blue Blur kicks Barry's chin and then his head, but Flash counters by spinning his arms around himself. Sonic is launched back as Flash punches forward and sends a tornado coming Sonic's way. Flash: "Here it... COMES!" Sonic, still down from the attack, is sucked into the tornado and is spun around before being met with a punch and a combo of punches faster than even Sonic can react. Finally, Sonic is punched away into the ground. Flash tries to throw another punch, but Sonic dodges and uses the Homing Attack to spin into Flash's head three times. Sonic then spin dashes into Flash's chest. Barry is put down by the attack. Sonic: "Now it's time to get serious!" Sonic spin dashes as blue aura forms around him. Flash: "Don't get your hopes up!" Flash dashes forward. Sonic releases himself right into Barry as Flash beats him around too fast for the Blue Blur to handle. Finally, Flash punches Sonic into a surface. Sonic is defeated. Flash: "You REALLY dissapoint me." (*Cue: Classic Crisis City Speed Shoes - Sonic Generations*) But Sonic isn't finished yet. Out of seemingly nowhere, the Chaos Emeralds surround him and he begins to glow with light. He is now Super Sonic. Flash walks away but suddenly realizes it's not over. Flash: "YOU-" Before he can finish, Sonic spin dashes into the Scarlet Speedster, knocking him out. Sonic then spin dashes into space, and back down to Windy Hill before kicking Barry in the neck.creating a huge explosion and a loud screem from The Flash. K.O Sonic transforms into his normal self and points towards the finished Barry Allen. Sonic: "What's the matter? Got nothing left?" The camera cuts to Barry as it reveals the kick snapped his neck, killing the hero. Sonic: "That's what you derserve for messing with my friends." (*Cue: Endless Possibilities - Sonic Unleashed*) This melee's winner is... Sonic! Trivia * There is a flaw in this episode's logic. The fight takes place in Sonic's world. Realistically, the Speed Force doesn't exist outside of Barry's own world. So theoretically he should be just a normal human in this fight. For example, in the Marvel VS DC crossover, Quicksilver was able to easily outrace Flash when he was in the Marvel universe, where the Speed Force also doesn't exist. Category:'Video Game VS Comic Books' themed episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Fights animated by Donimation